


Honeymooners

by deixisdyad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Being Lost, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deixisdyad/pseuds/deixisdyad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus shit, we’re not doing it in your <i>Subaru</i>, Erwin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymooners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djsoliloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/gifts).



Erwin is still parsing the map spread over the steering wheel when he hears a hollow rapping at his window. Levi is knocking his fingers against it, face all in shade from the sun, so Erwin grabs the handle and opens the door a crack.

“What is it?” he asks.

“Get out,” Levi answers, wrenching the door open further, out of Erwin’s grip. “Else you’ll get back cramps. You’ve been sitting there for hours.”

“I’ll be fine, Levi.”

“Will you?” Levi raises an eyebrow and walks away from the car.

No, no he won’t. There’s been a dull tightness in all of him the entire day. Erwin sighs and concedes, unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out into the afternoon air, dropping the map on the passenger seat behind him.

“I went to take a piss and you stayed inside that whole time,” Levi points out. He looks groggy and his hair has a shine to it. “You’re old, but I’m not committing you to a home yet.”

“You left that out of the pre-nup,” Erwin replies. Levi gives him a sidelong glance. Erwin feels himself smile, and he scratches the bristly hair on the back of Levi’s neck. An affectionate gesture Levi’s known for years, but he still bats Erwin away.

“You’re a piece of shit,” he says.

“You’re a fusser,” Erwin says.

The corner of Levi’s mouth twists up and he shoves Erwin gently. Erwin grabs him by the sides, ignoring Levi’s shout of surprise, and picks him up and kisses his neck. Levi’s legs cling to him before pushing out. Erwin lets Levi down, feeling a little warm and fond.

“Where are we, anyway?” he asks conversationally.

“What?”

“I was wondering where we are.”

“Nowhere with a signal.” Levi’s voice is resigned and dry. He takes Erwin’s smartphone out from his back pocket and lifts it above his head, waving it around in a manner that suggests he wasn’t expecting much from the gesture. 

Erwin’s Subaru is parked off a back road, past a small bridge that spans a long pond. The large patch of dust suggests the wear of several cars over the years, all parked in the same place. Maybe their owners had become lost as well. Erwin certainly hopes so. Day two of their drive up to the inn Erwin had booked for their honeymoon had gone very much like the first, so far. Day two of what Erwin had calculated to be a five-hour drive.

Erwin walks past Levi and stretches his arms above his head. He feels worn and cramped like a crumpled piece of paper, greasy and prickly with stubble. The air is warm, but not stifling, and chirps and croaks pattern the air like soft white noise. 

“I need a shower,” Levi comments, sniffing his arm.

“You smell fine to me.”

“Because you’re worse.” Levi goes back to checking the phone.

It is technically Erwin’s fault they are lost. It was hubris, Levi told him, after they realized they were off-course from Erwin’s directions, which he had designed to avoid tolls and cut down travel time without taking into account the enormous margin of error involved. Other than that, Levi hadn’t made a single jab at Erwin for the mistake. Not even mentioned anything about having to spend their wedding night cramped together in Erwin’s car, trying to doze off. He could tell they both felt it, though. He’s still feeling it, miserably pent up in his chest. He can see Levi jabbing at the phone, walking around to try and get a signal for their location, as he twists back and forth, loosening his joints. 

Erwin bites his lip and runs a hand through his dirty hair. It is important to make it up to Levi, in some way. He just hasn’t thought of how, yet. 

“I’m getting something from the back to wake up,” he calls over his shoulder, rounding the car. He’s been running on empty for a while until they pulled over, not to mention still recovering from a night cramped up on his seat trying to sleep. The back door of the Subaru pops open, but before Erwin can reach in for a drink from the cooler, he feels a weight on his back and turns around.

Before he knows it his mouth is pressed down against Levi’s, body awkwardly bent down halfway into the car, halfway out. Levi pulls back before sliding a hand down Erwin’s stubble and kissing him again. Erwin kisses back, one arm on the top of the door and the other keeping himself precariously propped up. He breaks away long enough for Levi to pull him down, and he needs no lead to slide into the car, laid back against the leather. Levi falls on him and they begin to make out like that, spread along the backseat of Erwin’s car.

Levi moves his hips in a gentle rotation against Erwin’s belly as Erwin kisses his neck and slips a hand under Levi’s shirt, fingers on his back. Erwin can feel the heat of breath from Levi’s open mouth at his ear, and the smoothness of the silver band on Levi’s finger when his small hands cup Erwin’s jaw and he kisses him. Erwin moves to Levi’s round cheek, the side of his sloped nose, his temple. A heat throbs low in his body despite himself. His legs are tangled with Levi’s. Levi’s breath quickens. His legs are tangled with Levi’s and they are in the back of his car off of a back road lost on their way to their honeymoon and Erwin’s been aching for this since he started the engine back in the lot of their apartment building. 

“We should have done this last night.” Erwin’s voice is low with emotion and arousal but it still shakes.

“Do what?” Levi breathes into his ear, “Tell me.”

Erwin swallows. His throat feels thick and tight. “Lots of things. Lots of – Levi, I want…”

Levi pulls back until he’s straddling Erwin. Erwin could die at the sight of Levi on top of him, bent over, one leg spread out across his lap and one planted on the floor of the car. He places his hands over Levi’s hips, holding him gently.

“Here?” he asks.

Levi’s face contorts into something like aroused distaste, an expression Erwin personally never expected to encounter in his entire life. “Jesus shit, we’re not doing it in your _Subaru_ , Erwin.” He crouches and begins sliding off Erwin’s body. Erwin quickly opens his mouth to tell Levi his Subaru has probably seen worse out of sheer desperation and horniness before his tongue dries and he chokes on his own breath.

Levi’s bent over his midriff, unbuckling his belt. 

Erwin scrambles to prop himself on his elbows and hits his head on the ceiling bending over to watch. Levi looks up at the noise and stares at him witheringly. Erwin nearly whimpers when his hands leave his crotch, but then Levi is advancing on him, pushing him back, back into the luggage and food and clothes piled behind him until his feet are barely touching the ground outside and Levi’s able to maneuver himself halfway onto the seat inside before he reaches in and pulls Erwin out.

“I thought you said – not here,” Erwin manages as Levi’s fist moves up and down his cock.

“I said you weren’t fucking me.” Levi squeezes and twists before lowering his head and closing his mouth over Erwin’s erection. Erwin can barely take it.

He watches Levi work around the head of his cock, slow and tame, feels his tongue lick the underside of his shaft and the wetness of saliva and pre-come. Levi hums, jerking the rest of Erwin as he sucks him off.

“Oh,” Erwin says shakily, hand moving to Levi’s hair. “Oh, Levi.” 

Every part of Erwin trembles. They would have done this last night, perhaps, in a comfortable bed. Erwin thought about it the day before, how good he was going to make Levi feel. How he was going to move for the man who he’d married, around him and in him. But there are worse places to make up for a lost honeymoon night than a car, and Levi’s mouth is warm. Erwin splays his palm over his face, gasping, hopelessly trying to keep himself together.

Levi comes up to breathe, kisses down Erwin’s shaft, mouths at his balls. His right hand moves to his own waist and his left hand replaces it around Erwin. Erwin’s own hand slips from his face, fascinated as Levi undoes his jeans and pulls himself out, fully hard, and begins, slowly, to stroke. 

The hiss of relief that escapes Levi makes Erwin shudder and his cock twitch in Levi’s left hand. He cups Levi’s face as Levi works them both.

“Give yourself what you need,” Erwin whispers. Levi grits his teeth and leans into the touch, presses for it. “Make it good.”

He groans again when Levi’s mouth returns to the head of his cock, sliding against the rhythm of his hand. Everything in Erwin tenses up as he takes in the sight of the wedding band on Levi’s finger move up and down Erwin’s cock, how cool the metal feels against his heated skin, how his _husband_ groans, bent over him, stroking both of them off, erection pushing against his cheek. And that’s all it takes.

“Levi,” Erwin gasps, and comes with his fist clenched in Levi’s hair.

He lays his head back, catches his breath, vaguely aware of the cleaning licks Levi gives him before moving off. He’s not finished, Erwin realizes. He pushes himself up as quickly as he’s able and holds Levi by the waist, flips him around and moves them both forward, sitting on the edge of the seat. Levi’s hips dig into Erwin’s lap and his back arches. Erwin closes his right hand around Levi’s and pins his left down over Levi’s on his thigh. Their rings clink together.

“Fuck.” Levi swears and his hips thrust into Erwin’s grip. “Shit, fuck. _Oh_.”

“That’s it.” Erwin can hear his voice tremble. He smoothes Levi’s hair back and presses his lips to his forehead, tastes the sweat there. “That’s it, Levi.” 

It doesn’t take long at all before Levi finishes, teeth clenched and breathing heavy. Semen stains the ground between their legs, still dripping after Levi’s laid his head against Erwin’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They collapse back together, Erwin’s arms around Levi’s midriff, heart swelling at the familiar feeling of Levi’s chest slowly moving against his. Levi moves to tangle their hands. Erwin feels their wedding bands touch again and holds Levi closer. 

“Where are the tissues,” Levi mutters above him.

“Good question.” Erwin kisses the back of his neck. “I didn’t pack them.”

Levi shifts his weight around. “There’d better be tissues in this car,” he says, sounding tired despite it.

“You made me crush the chips,” Erwin murmurs into Levi’s skin, nipping a little.

“I made you do nothing.”

Erwin moves his legs into a more comfortable position. “No air freshener refills either,” he yawns, fond of how Levi’s nose wrinkles in displeasure against his chin

“We’re waiting for the car to air out, then,” Levi says, adjusting himself into the crook of Erwin’s neck, “No, Erwin. No excuses.”

And as they stay together, sweat cooling on their skin as a breeze wafts by, Erwin thinks he wouldn’t mind losing another hour or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by multiple in-depth conversations with DJ about how Erwin and Levi's honeymoon would probably turn into a gross long road trip because Erwin thought he could outsmart Mapquest.
> 
> Also, cute married Subaru sex. (thanks, Vawn)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
